


夕間暮れ（二）

by subarueito



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarueito/pseuds/subarueito





	夕間暮れ（二）

安田哼了一声偏过头躲过来自耳畔的低音攻击，没好气的说“什么纸条，我才没看见！”  
锦户伸出右手解着生气的小个子的衣扣，“嘛，我可是一直惦记着要给章ちゃん一个好好的回礼呀”  
安田被他在胸口揉搓的手弄的身上阵阵泛热，赶忙抓住了想趁机探入里层的另一只手。  
“锦户先生的回礼我可消受不起。”咬牙切齿地瞪了眼想得寸进尺的人，“再说，这一周托锦户先生的福我可是忙的不得了。”  
“我可什么都没管，都是我哥做的。”锦户亲了一口小个子的侧脸，顺便把锅丢给了现在忙的心力交瘁的虎牙哥哥。

“不过”  
“我真的好想你，章ちゃん。”

他拉着气鼓鼓的小男友一转把人抵在墙上，盯着准备开口抗议的嘴唇覆了上去。  
“等……”安田抵不住靠过来的胸膛，下意识地闭上了眼。唇舌交缠的瞬间他仍然不服气的想，说什么想我，一年都过去了，从来没有联系过，还好意思说什么回礼，气死了。  
小个子越想越憋屈，双手更加用力地推拒起来，被放开的瞬间忍不住抱怨着。  
“你…你少骗人了你…唔…”对方的手已经在解他的第五颗扣子了。  
“我从来没有骗过章ちゃん。”男人又凑过去亲他的眼睛。  
“胡说，你句句都是假的…嗯…你手放哪…别唔…”小个子喋喋不休的嘴又被堵上了。  
在他身上肆虐的手已经掀开了他打底的白色背心，左边的小红点被温热的手指覆盖不断揉搓。锦户的右手抚摸着怀里人紧实的腰线向下探入，久违的摸到安田的肌肉让他几乎想要马上把人吃干抹净。  
但是残存的理智带着他的手来到安田的前端，已然挺立的小安田被他包裹入手，手法娴熟地动起来。  
“嗯…！”下半身传来的触感令安田不禁呜咽出声，身上的人已经探头到他胸口吮着刚刚被来回拉扯到些许红肿的一点，像是刻意要把它弄得更加鲜红，他忍不住伸手去挤弄被冷落的另一边。

“章ちゃん。”他被摆弄得脑子都晕晕乎乎的，听着这声带着克制吐息的声音更是觉得浑身发软，一个激灵就发泄在锦户手上。等感到后方的粘腻触感他才稍微清醒过来，低声道“…喂你…不要在……”  
“章ちゃん，做嘛。”对方又撒娇似地吻他，沾了方才的白浊的手指却带着和语气截然相反的不容置疑探入他后方的入口。久违的紧致感让锦户差点无法抑制想要一冲到底的念头。  
安田却被这一下痛地僵直了身体，原本微微眯着地双眼也睁开了。  
他皱着眉努力深呼吸让自己能放松下来，“疼死了……”责怪的语气被红透的脸颊拉低了威慑力。  
“抱歉。”锦户看着安田被疼得直皱眉，放缓了加入的速度，凑过去吻上他的耳垂，另一只手也探到前方动起来。  
好在虽说分别一年，对彼此身体的了解程度还是让二人顺利的度过难关。  
进入的时刻锦户快要被内里的紧热感逼得气息一窒，他抱紧他已经快站不住的小男友，低声说了句，  
“章ちゃん，抱歉，我忍不住了”  
接着便是又狠又快的律动。

“嗯…！你、你慢点……”安田还沉浸在进入瞬间的满足感，却一下子被锦户毫不留情地顶弄出声。  
“章ちゃん，小点声，外面还有人。”锦户动作毫无放缓，凑到安田耳边轻声道。  
安田迷迷糊糊的，听到“有人”两个字可算是有些清醒过来，他抬起一只手捂住因快感忍不住漏出的声音，努力瞪着害他如此窘迫的罪魁祸首。  
“唔…章ちゃん，你再这么看着我，我可不知道一会会变成什么样子”  
安田被锦户大开大合的动作撞击的背部有些生疼，他原本就只靠着锦户发力堪堪挂在那人身上了，在锦户顶到某一点后他更是腰软的马上就要跌下去。  
锦户却在这时候退了出来，把人带到了洗手台前。他让安田趴在洗手台上，紧握住让他爱不释手的腰又重重顶了进去。  
安田只觉得背后紧贴着自己的身躯过热，后方的顶弄更是让他拼了命才能忍住平日里高昂的声调。  
锦户看着镜子里安田潮红的脸和微张的唇齿，想着方才安田一口一个“锦户先生”，于是贴在安田耳边道  
“章ちゃん，叫我的名字嘛”  
安田随着锦户的动作动着，借着方才变换姿势他才稍微清醒了一点，这会儿听到锦户的话，却像赌气般不言语。  
锦户在此刻放慢了速度，一深一浅，双手绕道身前的人胸前，不断揉捏着两个小豆。性感沙哑的声音继续诱惑着，  
“章ちゃん？”  
“唔…嗯……不”  
磨人的动作还在继续，恶作剧般故意忽略着他体内的某一点，被叼上耳尖的时候安田实在是受不了了，小声地喊了声“亮……”  
接着就被锦户猛然拉着起从后方深吻，承受着后方越来越激烈的顶弄，被迫撑起身体直视镜子时候迎来了顶点。


End file.
